The present invention relates to sun block and glare reflective materials. More particularly, the invention relates to materials for providing sunburn protection for people engaged in activities involving high exposure to the sun and for providing glare reduction means for people engaged in activities involving exposure to uncomfortably bright lights.
Beach and pool swimmers and sun bathers, ocean surfboard riders, sail and power boat operators, football players, and even snow skiers, to name but a few, are exposed to high degrees of sun light and need sunburn protection from overexposure to sunlight. Numerous lotions, salves, ointments and other sunblocking materials have been proposed, and are in use, for protecting sun-sensitive skin areas of persons engaged in activities where sunlight exposure is desired, expected or required. Also, amateur and professional athletes of all types are exposed to sun glare or the uncomfortable effects of bright artificial lights. Such athletes frequently apply light reflecting or light absorbing materials, such as black theatrical grease paint or carbon black powder and the like, to skin areas (cheek bone areas) which normally reflect or deflect sunlight or artificial light into the athletes eyes. The various sunblocking materials and light reflecting and absorbing materials are often irritating to the skin areas to which they are applied and are frequently difficult to remove from such skin areas.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide tape and patch materials which can be applied to sunsensitive skin areas of persons to protect such areas from the harmful effects of sunlight.
It is a further object of the invention to provide tape and patch materials which can be applied to skin areas of athletes to reflect, deflect or absorb sunlight or artificial light to protect the eyes of such athletes from harmful sun or artificial light glare.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide sun block protective and light glare reflective tape and patch materials which are non-toxic, hypo-allergenic and non-irritating to the skin areas to which they are applied.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide sun block protective and light glare reflective tape and patch materials which are attractive and stylish or fashionable.